Within a software development team, standardization of the way code is written allows for easier reading and maintaining of the code because developers can become familiar with a new code component more quickly if it is written in a standardized style. Integrated Development Environments (“IDEs”) often enforce certain standards, for example, a Java® IDE will warn a developer that object types should have a name that begins with a capital letter. Development teams often have standards for variable naming as well, however, IDEs do not currently enforce these standards.